John Watson has a gift
by RagmaticRaconteur
Summary: What if Sherlock and John met that day in Bart's, but John was different? What if John was a telepath. Yes, it's one of those fics, but trust me, it will be infinitely different.
1. Chapter 1

**I had some fun writing this. It is in no way finished. I'll just update with short chapters every now and then. As I have some time off at the moment. It will be more likely to be "now" than "then". **

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, none of it is mine.**

* * *

When John followed Mike into that room, he heard the most magnificent mind he had ever heard. Mike's consciousness was filled with images of the two of them being flatmates and he was ecstatic. Even if only John Watson knew. As soon as John and Sherlock locked eyes, John entered his brain. He was overwhelmed as he saw Sherlock find out everything about him. He saw Sherlock accept him as a potential flatmate, and then it got interesting.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes."

"I'm John Watson." John knew he could not let Sherlock know. Not yet. No-one knew. Even his parents were kept into the dark about John's gift. He had researched it once. Apparently he was a telepath. When John thought the word telepath, he just thought of sci-fi movies, and John's life was no sci-fi movie, so he refused to think of himself as a telepath, he just thought of it as his"gift".

"Mmm… Afghanistan or Iraq?" John tried to hide his grin when Sherlock said this. Sherlock had been absolutely _dying_ to say it, but he had to appear professional. John looked away so he didn't burst out in a goofy grin, but he couldn't help the quick smile that showed on his lips.

"What is it?" Sherlock's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows lowered and knitted together. John muffled a laugh and tried to hide it as a cough. Feign ignorance, he told himself.

"What is what?" John asked as he put on his best _confused_ face.

"What about me do you find amusing?" Sherlock demanded.

"Nothing. I was just…remembering a joke." John hurried quickly and he saw Sherlock's mind whiz over the statement. Sherlock snorted and he went back to his microscope.

"Do you have a job?" How irritating it was going to be sharing a flat with this man. John knew they would be sharing a flat, because he knew where this conversation was going.

"Not yet." He schooled his features into the look of confusion he would probably wear for most of his time around this man.

"You should get one. I can cover the first few months of rent, but I don't get paid much." John snorted, Sherlock could get paid as much as he wanted, but he refused payment.

"Why am I amusing to you?" Sherlock looked disgruntled. He was there, acting as professionally as he could, and John was laughing at him. John kept laughing and it was a terrible downward circle. Mike left the room.

"Sorry. It's..It's nothing." John cursed himself he had been about to tell this man about his gift. Though John knew everything about Sherlock, he was not ready for Sherlock to know everything about him. He knew they would live together, and he already knew that Sherlock would notice. He _was_ a consulting detective after all. Only one in the world apparently.

"Meet me at 221B Baker St. at 9 tomorrow." Sherlock said as he got up to leave the lab.

"But I don't know anything about you!" John protested. He really was a brilliant actor.

"Don't you?" Sherlock said as he flicked up his coat collar and left the lab. John smiled, his life just got very fun.

* * *

**You know the drill. Read. Review. Story Favourite. Story Alert. Etc. Etc. Etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Just a few word before we begin. I'm sorry to anyone who has been waiting. My attention is a bit fickle so I dart around stories and a lot of them don't end up online. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

"Hello again Mr Holmes." John said. He had gotten out of the taxi and walked to the front door only to see Sherlock arrive directly after him. There was something about Sherlock's mind…a clarity, that no-one else had. His mind drove straight to the point like a sharpened dagger, and he wielded it like a weapon.

"Call me Sherlock. Shall we go in?" John grinned he heard Sherlock rattle off observations about Mrs Hudson's health, and John's state of mind. Sherlock was already hypothesising that John had some sort of "precognition", but he didn't want to believe it was supernatural.

John went upstairs after Sherlock and saw the clutter. He heard Sherlock wish for his approval of the clutter. So that's what John gave.

"Wow. Been enjoying it have you?" John saw the contrast. The disorganisation was a direct comparison to Sherlock's mind, and yet things were as sorted in the flat as they were in Sherlock's mind palace. Sherlock almost blushed – almost – he reigned himself in before he did.

"Uh…Yeah. Ooh! I had some questions for you." John quickly checked _is it really "intuition"?, can you see the future?, are you a mind reader? _Obviously Sherlock would re-word them, but he had changed his mind. John inhaled, was he really about to tell Sherlock everyt-

"Um… What were you finding funny yesterday?" It was odd. Sherlock was getting flustered in John's presence. John was an unknown element and Sherlock wanted to know everything. He wanted to know how, to learn how if possible. Sherlock was flustered because finally there was a mind that was not ordinary, and John could see that he wasn't often flustered. Sherlock himself was questioning it.

"Oh come on. You've got better questions than that." John teased him. He probed until he was sitting just inside Sherlock's mind. Very few would be able to feel his presence. He was just listening to the stream of thought one step below consciousness.

"Yes," Sherlock gave a mental sigh, John _almost_ chuckled. "Are you a mind reader? I don't want to soun-" John had this power that few telepaths do. He pulled a single word from his mind into Sherlock's. _Yes._

Sherlock's eyes went wide as he was surprised by this but then he started grinning.

"Yes! I knew it! Oh the experiments we can run…Is it like a muscle Have you ever met another telepath Can you give people the gift Oh can you give it to me I want it How did you get it Were you born with it Is your entire family telepaths Do they know Does your family know you a telepath Are you the black sheep of the family because you can read their minds-" Sherlock was buzzing with excitement. John calmed him. It was…suggesting…to his mind that it should slow down.

"How did you do _that_?" Sherlock had gone slightly drowsy.

"It's been two days since you slept. Sleep. I'll be here in the morning." John went to go make tea. Sherlock reached out after him. His hand outstretched until it fell with his eyelids.

* * *

**Before you go. Review please. And if anyone felt like making a cover for this story. I would be very happy. Of course you mind need a moment to make it about. Do any artists read my stories?**


End file.
